


RWBY: Time of Need (BlackSun) (NSFW)

by Kirimizi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, NSFW, Romance, Smut Fic, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 09:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimizi/pseuds/Kirimizi
Summary: Blake and Sun escape from all the violence on the battlefield, and find themselves in a small cottage in a far off forest.To my patient commissioner, thank you for granting me this opportunity to write such a piece! I didn’t think it would come out this long but hope you enjoy it, as well as the other readers!





	RWBY: Time of Need (BlackSun) (NSFW)

RWBY: Time of Need (BlackSun) (NSFW) 

 

The sound of flames engulfing buildings, the crackling of fire throughout the area, and snapping of tree branches nearby took over the silence of the nearby forest where Blake and Sun escaped into. The resurgence of evil and calamity had taken over the city, causing them to retreat. 

Blake and Sun tread together, through the ash and debris remaining from the outskirts of the city. They wore on through the difficult roads, hand in hand so they would not to lose one another. Both were tired beyond belief. Sweat dripped from Sun’s brow, ash staining some of the cuts sustained in the battle. 

After their hour long trek in the woods, the two began to slow their pace, tired from the day that had taken them down. It wasn’t until they reached a clearing, deep into the forest, where there sat a cute wooden cottage. With relief, they made their way to the small path in front of the house and knocked hastily on the door. There was no answer, even after so many frantic knocks. Sun took in a deep breath, turning his back to the door before quickly twisting around to kick it down, taking it off its hinges. 

The two peaked into the house before stepping into it, inspecting if someone had been there recently. Sun made the first move to go inside, with Blake following closely behind. Her ears twitched upon hearing the creakiness of the older wooden floor beneath them. The first room was furnished with a loveseat, covered by a handmade quilt adorned in red flowers and autumn colored leaves. It sat in front of an ash filled fireplace, the brick colored with stains from many years of usage. Two chairs, similar in style to the loveseat, sat across from each other, with a coffee table between them. 

Once they had cleared that the house was empty, they took a well needed rest on the couch. From the moment they sat down, the two passed out from exhaustion. For a solid hour, they slept curled up together on the couch. Up until Blake found herself too anxious to continue her sleep. 

Blake pushed her sweat drenched hair aside, weary eyed, and sat up from the couch. She began to fully inspect the house, finding whatever she could from food to medical supplies. Lucky enough, a fresh roll of bandages sat in a bathroom somewhere in the back of the cottage. 

Blake crept back into the living room and knelt in front of Sun, trying her best to clean him up with a bit of water and a towel from the bathroom. She gently patted the warm towel on his cheek, taking off the dried blood and cleaning up the cut as much as she could. She knew if she didn’t do this while he was asleep, he would end up squirming around later on.

She subtly poked around his face, pausing every now and again every time his breathing pattern changed to ensure he didn’t wake up while she did this. Once she cleaned up his face, she moved on to his arm. The amount of bruises he had sustained from the battle, she just couldn’t believe. But with the evidence right there in front of her, it was hard not to. She blinked away a few tears that had welled up in her eyes and pushed aside the guilt-ridden thoughts in her head. A job had to be done now and that was almost enough to distract her while she fixed up her best friend in his sleep. 

One more touch to his arm and Sun had stirred in his sleep, rolling over to Blake’s previous side of the couch. His breathing stopped for a solid minute, before he exhaled all the air he had let sit in his chest. She sighed out in relief, placing a hand on his shoulder while she sat herself back on the small couch. He stirred once more before shifting his weight onto Blake. With that move, his shoulder came out from under him and accidentally slammed the heavily bruised part of his arm on the couch.

“Ah, fuck, of course..” He swore under his breath. His eyes were barely open and he already hurt himself not too long since they arrived. One eye opened and glanced over at Blake, sitting as still as she could on the other end of the couch.  
“What’s wrong?” He stretched his arms out over his head and winced back in pain, doing his best to play it off as he leaned against the soft quilt behind their heads.  
“What isn’t wrong at this point?” She softly muttered. Sun didn’t know what else to say. She was right. Just about anything that could go wrong, did go wrong. Had they not run when they did, who knows what would have happened to them if they had stayed any longer?

It took him a moment to realize she had been holding on to his forearm. Sun took her hand from his bruised forearm into his warm hand, inching closer to the distressed faunus.  
“Things look bad, I’m not gonna lie to you. And this might sound really cheesy but,” He shifted himself to sit up properly on the couch. He played with her hand for a bit, squeezing it in his own calloused. “I think with you by my side, things will be okay. I look at you and I feel grounded again. We’re gonna take our time recovering here, we’ve worked hard after all. And then whatever happens, we’ll go from there. How does that sound?” A half smile curved on his lips, leaving Blake ready to tear up again. 

“That sound like a plan?” He moved in close and whispered softly, clearly exhausted himself. She nodded, and Sun started smiling full scale in response. He looked down at her other hand, noticing the towel stained with small spots of blood. He took it out of her hand placed it on the other side of the couch. 

“So, did you find anything interesting? These people seem like the snooty rich type, I wouldn’t be surprised if they had a boat chilling out somewhere around here.” Sun asked, changing the topic to something light hearted. Blake snickered before getting into all the details and trinkets she found around the house. She told him about the bathroom and kitchen, how they were filled with supplies that could very well last them a few weeks. A bit of lighter news upon such a long day.  
“Show me the rest of the house!” He said with excitement in his voice. Creeping through other people’s things and judging them was a secret hobby of his, but we won’t get into that.

Blake led him out of the living room and around the other rooms of the house, showing him the bathroom and the cabinet full of supplies. Then she brought him to the kitchen, where there sat snacks on the countertop that she had found during his nap. 

Once they got to the bedroom, Suns smile grew, being oh so ready to see what was inside. Up until he saw the fluffiness that was the bed. Oh, how his heart yearned for it. He threw all of his weight onto the bed, bouncing until the springs slowed to a halt. Without another word, he pat the spot next to him, signaling Blake to lay down next to him. She rolled her eyes and hesitantly laid down next to him.

Almost instantly, the two passed out yet again.

Hours had went by before Blake had woken up yet again, but this time in the middle of the night. The room was dark, with only a crescent moon shining light into the bedroom. An arm was protectively wrapped around her waist, pulling her into Sun’s chest. 

Blake sighed heavily. Though she was barely awake, she was content with this moment. She perked her head up from his chest and left a kiss on his cheek, showing just how comfortable she was with him being so close, unlike many other times. It was a rare occasion after all. But looking at his soft expression in the moonlight, even after such a terrible day, something in this view made her heart skip a beat. 

Sun muttered something in his sleep, pulling her in closer to him. The smile on his sleepy face made her wonder if he thought this was a dream. 

Blake left a kiss, and then another on various parts of his cheek until she finally took to his lips, which partly woke up Sun in his own haze, in a bliss like none other. With the heat of battle still on their mind and being as close as they were, Sun slipped up and pulled her closer to his wanting body. He thread his fingers through her hair and snaked an arm around her small waist, giving back the passion tenfold. The warmth of her lips moving so gently into his made him want so much more. 

Sun slowly pulled back from her and took a moment to himself, holding his mouth with his hand. He sat himself up on the bed, unsure of what to say. Since their first meeting, he had only dreamed about being this close to her, never once considering that maybe this was something she wanted, too. In an instant, he could feel the sympathy in her voice. 

“Was that too much?” Her voice was quiet and short, unsure if she had managed to upset Sun.  
“No! I mean, not at all, you didn't do anything wrong,” Sun's excitement showed, making Blake breathe out in relief. With a slow movement, he took one of her hands and wrapped it around his neck while keeping the other gently held in his. Sun smiled at the sight of her hand squeezing his in approval. He lifted the soft hand entrusted to him up to his lips, looking directly at Blake as he left a gentle kiss.  
“I love you, Blake Belladonna. There isn't anything in this world I wouldn't do for you.” Sun whispered, holding the caring hand that loved him just as much. 

Blake couldn't stop herself from being both wide eyed and flustered at such a statement. She turned away in a moment of slight embarrassment before Sun drew a finger beneath her chin and brought her line of vision back to him. 

Sun had this look in his eye that spoke miles. He wanted more and in that moment he glanced at her, he knew so did she. His hands slid down to the lower part of her back and weaved together, keeping a steady hold on Blake's lower body. 

Breathing in whatever air they could, Sun pressed his forehead against hers, the look of want in his eyes growing. He placed a careful kiss on her lips. Soft and sweet, taking his needs away for that mere second.  
“Blake, no matter what, I will always be here for you. No matter if it's a nightmare or a battle.”

Blake pressed against the flustered man into a tight embrace.  
“I love you, Sun Wukong. Don't ever change.” Her words came out as soft whispers into his ear but left him shivering in anticipation nevertheless. Her voice alone was enough to do that.

Blake took him into her lips once more, but with more passion in her movements, pulling on his hips to move closer to her. He gave in to her pulls and leaned on her, pushing her harder on the mattress underneath. The little wiggle in her hips made him close the gap between them even quicker. It was then that his instinct took over, clearing a path into her supple mouth with his needy tongue. The taste of her made him want her all the more to himself.  
Sun's arm pinned the soft mattress, his hand making a fist between the sheets next to her head. His other hand falling from her slightly arched back to her inner thigh, squishing with a soft grasp before carressing the tentative fat with his fingertips. 

The lapse in touch once his hand moved away from her thigh left Blake in want of more of his affection, whatever she could get out of him. Her hands moved from his shoulder to twisting about in his soft, golden locks of hair. Her mouth was more than welcoming to Sun's wandering tongue, licking and biting at his lips. Nothing held her back from that moment on, with the two of them openly giving in to their needs.

Sun’s hand wandered to the side of her chest, tugging playfully at the side of her shirt. Without pulling back from his lips, she began to undo his shirt, gently pulling it over his shoulders, as not to hurt the bruises and cuts that layered his skin. She took her hands from his chest and slowly pulled the fabric over her chest, exposing her breasts to him. He pressed her down harder into the mattress and closer to his needy body, feeling the warmth of her newly exposed skin on his chest. 

Sun took himself away from her wanting lips and moved down to her chest, taking in the small bit of flesh into his mouth. Blake’s exposed skin tasting ever so sweet as he lapped his tongue over her stimulated bud. A stifled moan left her mouth, giving Sun a sudden tightness in his jeans. He couldn’t help but look up from his spot, watching her try not to moan as he teased it between his lips. He adored the flustered look on her face, illuminated by the moonlight coming into the room. He began to handle her other breast with a softer endeavor, kneading it gently with his fingertips. 

Another stifled moan left her lips. The attention being laid out on her weary body started to build up tension. Sun lapped at her breast before leaving a light kiss on her nipple. He started to trail kiss after kiss up her chest, mindfully leaving one on the neglected side. He traced his lips up past her breasts and made his way towards the nape of her neck. His hands trailed up and down her sides, moving up with him, as he began rubbing her hips with his fingertips.

Blake's arms wrapped around the back of his neck, twirling her fingers into his hair while she pulled him closer to her exposed chest. Sun laid his face on her neck, stopping to catch his breath. The soft skin felt so welcoming underneath him. He couldn't help but kiss around her neck, eventually giving in to take a small bite of her. One of the sweetest moans had finally come out of her, pushing him to a limit of no return. 

Sun gradually started to grind his hips down on her, making sure she felt exactly what she was doing to him. The two of them moved into a steady rhythm together, Blake moving her body in such a sync to Sun’s. Her hand moved to the side of his pants and tugged at the fabric gently. He took them off almost immediately after, practically tearing off hers in the process. 

“I want this, I want you all to myself.” Sun barely breathed out, licking and sucking the side of her neck. One hand sat on the side of her waist while the other touched the warm, sensitive area beneath her panties. He gently played with the wet area, stroking as softly as possible. The gasps mixed with moans, leaving Blake in a state of pure bliss. 

His needy mouth took her lips as his own once more, feeling the heat intensify between their bodies being so close together. She moved against the tentative fingers that played with her, making her want to feel Sun the same way. Her hand fell to his tight underwear, snaking beneath the fabric. Sun groaned into her as she played with him the same way. 

Sun couldn’t help it any longer. He wanted her, right then and there. He pulled down the panties from her body, with Blake following suit and pulling down his underwear. He positioned himself over her wanting body and held her tender thighs apart. His cock twitched at the mere feeling of her entrance, forcing Sun to hold himself back. 

In one swift movement, he pushed into her, audibly gasping at the warm feeling surrounding his entire being. Blake's breathing hitched, just enough for him to notice. He stopped himself right there, touching her face and being sure she was as comfortable as possible. It wouldn't be right if she wasn't, after all they had done together. 

“Do it.” She whispered, a gentle kiss was left on her lips, and returned with such a passion that Sun felt it was alright to keep going. He pushed himself further into her, heated by his desires and the sweet little moans leaving her mouth. Overstimulated and losing his ability to tame himself after each and every thrust into her. Her hands found his hips and gripped on them. 

She couldn't help herself at this point anymore, getting so close to cumming. Her nails practically took into his skin, leaving small marks on his hips. Sun couldn't take much more either, moving closer to her and getting as far in as he could. Her arms wrapped around his back, trying her best not to leave any more marks on him. Thrust after thrust, Blake could barely handle herself anymore. The more she felt him hit that sweet spot in her, the more she felt ready to give herself to him entirely. 

“I love being so close to you..” Sun breathed out with the sweat coming off his chest. In only a few more motions, they felt themselves giving in to each other, one final moan coming from Sun's lips before he crashed them into hers. His needs came in to her while he bit down on her bottom lip. Her moment came only seconds behind, with Sun feeling her nails slowly push into his back while she threw her hips into him. 

The moment between them was far from over however. Sun and Blake breathed heavily against each other, drenched in each other's sweat. But it didn't stop Sun from showering her with kiss after kiss. He moved from her lips to her neck, then down to her chest, stopping right before her breasts. He laid down on her instead, tired beyond belief. 

Sun's sleepy gaze watched Blake carefully. To him, she was something ethereal and remarkable. She took notice of his gaze and smiled back at him. He couldn't help himself from grinning in response.

For such a moment to occur between them, he felt like he was in a dream. 

Her hand softly played with his gold colored hair, twirling her fingers about in the strands that fell just before his forehead. A bliss like none other came over the two of them, leaving them worn out and fast asleep only moments later. They would remain tangled into each other until the morning after.


End file.
